


Pepero Day Couple(You Mean The World To Me)

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is so whipped, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, MY BABIES, Pepero Day, Pepero Game, Sweet, Whipped, changki, changki rise, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: It's pepero day and Minhyuk has a wonderful idea to pick two person to upload a video.Or I want to give Changki a pepero fic and Changkyun is sooooo whipped.





	Pepero Day Couple(You Mean The World To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is me writing a pepero day fic to give an excuse to Changki for not uploading a photo lol  
> I should probably do a grammar check later.  
> Anyways have fun!!  
> Comments and kudos are welcomed <3
> 
> Oh and look at the end of the notes for a little thing^^

Changkyun was laying on his bed. They just come home from a fansign it was around eleven pm. Their schedule was busy tomorrow so he was thinking maybe he could get some sleep but Minhyuk had other plans. He saw Minhyuk telling everyone to come to living room asap in the group chat. He got up groaning and went to living room. Everybody was already there sitting around the coffee table. Shownu and Wonho were in their gym suits. They were about to got to the gym Changkyun supposed. They usually work out at this times during their promotions days. Hyungwon’s head was on the coffee table his eyes were closed. Minhyuk had a big smile on his face, the kind when he was about to do something they don’t like. Jooheon was sitting beside Kihyun and talking about tomorrow. Changkyun did sit next to Kihyun and the other one throw his hand to Changkyun’s waist out of habit. He was always sitting next to Kihyun whenever he can because during promotions he was rarely getting a chance to be closer with him.

Minhyuk cleared his throat making everybody look at him.

“You know today is the pepero day.” Everyone nodded and Minhyuk continued with a great excitement. Out of nowhere he put a jar on the middle of the table making members hum and whine.

“What is this?” Kihyun asked reaching for the jar but Minhyuk hit his hand to prevent him. Kihyun glared at him but Minhyuk just ignored.

“You know our fans are everything to us.” They nodded again. “And I think pepero day is a great chance for us to give them so since everybody is here…” Minhyuk’s eyes shined with mischevement. “…let’s choose a lucky couple who will take a pepero day video for monbebe!!”

Members were shocked. Wow they definitely didn’t expect this.

“What?” Changkyun said his mouth falling open.

“Why don’t you and Hyungwon just do it?” Shownu asked with a surprised look on his face.

“Yeah you guys are pretty hot these days.” Wonho said agreeing with his leader.

“It’s because we are hot these days we don’t want to do it.” Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. “And I can kiss him anytime I want so it’s okay.” He patted his boyfriend’s hair who looks like he is sleeping and smiling at the same time.

“But you don’t have to kiss when you play pepero game?” Jooheon said with a confused look.

“I know.” Minhyuk winked at him and Jooheon acted like he was about to throw up. Minhyuk ignored him too.

“Anyways I wrote all our ship names. We just have to pick one of these.” He showed them the jar he was keeping away from the others. It was filled with folded papers and Minhyuk offered it to Shownu. “Our leader please pick the lucky ship.”

“Guys I ate garlic. Prior notice.” Shownu laughed and picked a paper from the pepero jar.

“Oh my god I hope it’s not me. I don’t want you to pick Showheon.” Jooheon said with a pout and disgust on his face.

On the other hand somebody else was praying to be picked with a certain person.

“Please let it be us.” Changkyun wished. “Please pick us.” He looked at Kihyun who was so focused on the paper Shownu was holding. Changkyun loved the focused expression the elder have whenever he is into something. He loved everything about him actually. When he whines because Hyungwon forget to make his bed. When he makes them meal and let Changkyun taste it first. When they watch movies together when Changkyun can’t sleep and how he cuddles with him when he feels restless. Yes he was so whipped for his hyung but he was too afraid to break any kind of rules or cross a boundary he shouln’t cross so he never made a move. That’s why he just enjoyed little moments they have -like now Kihyun’s hand on his back giving a comfort to him- and tried to get over it. But he likes to hold onto that little voice in him that always whisper hope to his heart.

Changkyun looked at Shownu as he unfolds the paper. He felt time slowed down and when Shownu opened his mouth Changkyun held his breath.

“Changki.”

Changkyun let out the breath he was holding and tried to prevent the smile threatens to show up at his lips. This was the best thing he heard from his leader and Changkyun tried so hard to not get up and dance around.

“Oh…” He cleared his throat and looked at Kihyun whose face unreadable.

“Great!! We have a winner!” Minhyuk yelled making Hyungwon flinch for a second. “Oh baby I’m sorry.” He kissed the other one’s cheek and turned back to his members. “Changkyun and Kihyun will take a video. The others can do whatever they want. Unless you need help.” He looked at the lucky couple.

Kihyun shook his head. “It’s okay. Umm we can…” He looked at Changkyun and Changkyun nodded. “Yeah we can do it. It’s just a video.”

Minhyuk gave them pepero sticks and left the room with a sleepy turtle latched to him. Wonho and Shownu said they will hit the gym so they were gone too. Jooheon was busy with his new song so excused himself to g oto studio. It was just Changkyun and Kihyun now and Changkyun was dying out of excitement. This was his golden chance to be so close with his crush. He loved Kihyun for 2 years. At first he liked how Kihyun was soft with him and in time he start to like Kihyun. Eventually he came to a point where he wants to see the other one at any minute of the day. He followed Kihyun everywhere, tailing him around trying to spend as much as time he can and hugging, cuddling with him whenever he could but he never had a chance to be this close to him.

“So hyung…” He gulped asking the other one nervously. “How do we do this?”

Kihyun looked at him and licked his pink lips. “Do you know how to play pepero game?”

Changkyun nodded, not tearing his gaze from Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun picked a pepero and hold it in the air. “Do you want to do it or should I?”

Changkyun shook his head and tried not to think other things. “Whatever you want. I’m fine with anything.”

“Then I will start.” He gave the pepero to Changkyun and Changkyun placed the thin stick into his mouth. He was breathing heavily when Kihyun held his shoulders and come closer to him.

“Okay here I go.” Kihyun said with a smile and he bit the pepero. Changkyun was trembling and he tried to calm himself down but he couldn’t manage to do that when Kihyun was so close and it turned so much worse when Kihyun bit another part off. Changkyun could feel the stick playing on his lip. He just couldn’t stop trembling. Kihyun bit again and Changkyun was feeling his breath on his lips. He wanted to reach and close the distance but before he get a chance he dropped the stick from his mouth.

Changkyun blinked his eyes rapidly and looked down at the pepero with a pout. He was feeling so happy a minute ago but the stick fell taking all his hope to the ground with it. He was about to cry at the loss. He lost his chance.

Kihyun held his face making him to look into his eyes. “Changkyun.”

Changkyun hummed in response feeling bitter.

“You have chocolate on your lips.” Kihyun swiped the chocolate from Changkyun’s lip and licked his finger, causing Changkyun’s heart to stop for a minute.

Before Changkyun could react he picked another stick and placed it between his lips this time. “Let’s try again.”

Changkyun felt a joy roaring inside him. He had another chance. He gulped and licked his lip where Kihyun touched without noticing but he noticed the elder’s cheeks looking more rosy than their original color. He let out a breath. Okay he was going to do this. Okay he can do this. He placed his hands on the other’s shoulder and came closer. He looked at the elder who is watching him with expectation in his eyes. Changkyun let out another breath and bit the stick. He could feel the other one was holding his breath and Kihyun’s cheeks turned a shade darker as Changkyun bit again. He bit again coming so close to Kihyun’s beatiful lips. ‘They must have taste chocolate now’ Changkyun thought. He wanted to feel those lips on his and see if he is right and before his mind realise what he is doing Changkyun leaned in and pecked Kihyun’s lips. And when his mind catch up with his actions his eyes widened as he look at the elder who was clearly shocked. Kihyun touched his lips with his small but lean fingers. He didn’t say anything. Changkyun panicked. It was over. It was over for him.

“I’m—I’m—Hyung…” He stuttered cursing himself inside his head.

“Do that again.” Kihyun said with a small voice. Changkyun looked at the elder’s eyes searchng for something but they were soft. He didn’t look like he’s angry at him. Changkyun opened his mouth but closed it when Kihyun nod. And because of that Changkyun thought he could try his chance. He didn’t want to ask if Kihyun was sure, he was afraiding the other one to reject him if he asks. Instead he came closer to the other’s face. His lips were ghosting on the other one’s and he could feel Kihyun’s short breaths. He licked his lip again, making Kihyun tremble at the sight. He placed a small peck the left corner of Kihyun’s lips. The other one didn’t say anything and Changkyun thought it’s okay for him to continue. He pecked his lips again and lingered on them. He licked Kihyun’s under lip and hearing a small moan the other escaped from his lips. Oh and yes he was tasting chocolate. Changkyun pecked his lips again but this time Kihyun answered his peck and kissed him back. He held Changkyun from his hoodie and pulled the younger closer. Changkyun’s head was ringing. His mind was out of the building, his heart already gave up. He closed his eyes and let himself melt in the sensation Kihyun’s lips caused. Only thing he could feel was Kihyun. The feeling of Kihyun’s lips dancing on his own was so sweet and passionate. When they parted Changkyun was afraid to open his eyes so he spoke not looking at the other one’s face.

“Hyung I like you.” He paused for a second. He wasn’t just liking him. He could give his whole world to him so he spoke again. “Hyung I love you.”

There. He said it. He said that three little word that holds so much power with them. Changkyun held his breath and expect Kihyun to say something. He was nervous. What if Kihyun push him away? What if they don’t talk anymore? Maybe he read the signs wrong. But what about the kiss? Friends could kiss too. Right?

“Changkyun open your eyes.” Kihyun told him and Changkyun opened his eyes finding the other smiling at him with a glimmer in his eyes.

Kihyun came closer and placed a pepero stick into Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun didn’t understand what the other one was doing. Kihyun didn’t say anything. He just leaned in and bit the stick.

“You…” He bit again. Changkyun was trembling.

“…mean…” He bit another part. Kihyun locked his eyes on Changkyun’s.

“…the world…” Kihyun bit the stick and Changkyun could feel his tears are brimming on his eyes.

“…to me.” Kihyun bit again and his lips where almost on Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun felt a tear slipped from his eyes. Kihyun cupped his face with his hands and wiped the tears away.

“I like you too.” Kihyun said with a whisper and smiled. “ I love you too.” And he captured Changkyun’s lips. He kissed the younger with soft movements. Changkyun kissed back and he was floating in the ocean of happiness. He was so happy. His crush was returning his feelings with same emotions. What else could he ask for?

When they were apart, trying to catch their breath Changkyun asked “Be my boyfriend?” with big smile on his face.

Kihyun copied his smile on his face. “Forever and ever.” He replied pecking Changkyun’s cheek.

“Forever and ever.” Changkyun repeated and leaned in for another kiss. They kissed slow and sweet and it was everything Changkyun ever wanted.

When they broke the kiss to catch their breaths Kihyun started to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Changkyun asked with a smile on his face. Kihyun’s smile was contagious and Changkyun was so happy that he chose to share it with him.

“We forgot to record the game.” Kihyun showed his phone continue to laugh. It past midnight so the pepero day was over.

Changkyun shrugged “We’ll do that next year.” winking at his boyfriend who is grinning back at him.

Yes they will do that next year. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:  
> Hyungwon snuggled closer to his boyfriend and kissed his neck.  
> "You wrote 'Changki' to all papers didn't you?" He knew he was right even before he heard Minhyuk giggling.  
> "You know me too well." Minhyuk turned and pecked Hyungwon's lips.  
> In a moment later both of them dozed of to sleep with a soft smile on their faces.


End file.
